


Case #: AC01-- " I promise it is more than fine."

by myriad_of_moths



Series: Plucked [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mission Planning, artemis is worried, interview transcription
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriad_of_moths/pseuds/myriad_of_moths
Summary: CERBERUS: [laughing] I promise it is more than fine. The last mission I was on was certainly taxing, but it has been six weeks. I’ve recovered and I’ve been cleared for active duty by Persephone. I’m clear in the system to be put back on missions.





	Case #: AC01-- " I promise it is more than fine."

Delphi Enterprises: Special Ops Department

  
  
REVIEWING AGENT: Artemis

TIMESTAMP: 2894229864

AUDIO RECORDER #: 37

CASE #: [ AC01 ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=16adU0nN42B8xoQtND79Dy25AICNQEPC6)

PERSONNEL FILE LINKS: [ Cerberus ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/18gKyKzCch-JYF4I1RPxGabrwrVpv6kWGn7YpSj9HerY/edit?usp=sharing) and [ Artemis ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1CkBPyvsXllSSWkNqxEdu3buqhNMaZeinAnfs9VAiSQ8/edit?usp=sharing)

 

[BEGIN TRANSCRIPT]

 

[the sound of fabric rustling, dishes clinking, and muffled talking in the background.]

ARTEMIS: --know you just got cleared to start doing missions again and I don’t want to throw you back into it--

CERBERUS: [laughing] Artemis, it’s fine! It’s just a training mission. You’re not sending me out into an intense undercover mission for three months.

ARTEMIS: I mean--

CERBERUS: You’re not imposing on me-- it is honestly your job to assign missions. I think this is a great way to get back in the swing of things.

ARTEMIS: [softly] I just wanted to check in to see if you were up to it. I didn’t mean to sound patronizing.

CERBERUS: [laughing] I promise it is more than fine. The last mission I was on was certainly taxing, but it has been six weeks. I’ve recovered _and_ I’ve been cleared for active duty by Persephone. I’m clear in the system to be put back on missions.

ARTEMIS: [a loud clatter in the distance, a pause] You’re right. I was just worried because that was the longest you’ve been separated and you came back together in really bad shape. Cerberus, I was there when they brought you back in-- it wasn’t pretty.

CERBERUS: [softly] Yeah, I know, I read your transcripts of the videos and interviews-- [the waiter interrupts for a moment] --We’re good, thank you.

ARTEMIS: But yeah, yeah, you’re right. You’re cleared for duty and this is a simple interrogation training for Probationary Agent Apollo--

CERBERUS: [laughing] Jesus fuck, Artemis, you want me to haze your brother?  
  
ARTEMIS: It’s not-- [laughing] Look, that fucker deserves it at this point. It is an actual required training mission for all probationary agents--  
  
CERBERUS: But-- [laughing harder] --you only send me in for these interrogation missions if you don’t like them!  
  
ARTEMIS: He just needs his feathers ruffled up a bit and a good reminder to shut up. You’re good at your job and he needs to be _really_ tested, Cerberus.  
  
CERBERUS: Oh, she uses flattery now?  
  
ARTEMIS: Only when it comes to hiring a guy to fake-interrogate my brother to get him hired into a kinda shady mercenary operation. [a pause to stop laughing and clear her throat] Anyway, it should take at most maybe two or three hours--  
  
[battery dying beeping sound]

ARTEMIS: Shit, I forgot to charge the--  


[END TRANSCRIPT]

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to do a super short thing with Artemis and Cerberus-- nothing absolutely major going on here.


End file.
